Orange Kimono
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: A collection of my first fics about Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin.
1. New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

****

Orange Kimono

****

A/N: I wanted to write a few short stories about Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin since there were not enough of them in the series. If you like a chapter please Review.

Author: Angel Kamiya

------

****

New Friend

That night Jaken started to make camp for Lord Sesshomaru. As always after his master had left to do something it was up to him to get things ready. It was his responsibility to go pick up branches for the fire. This usually repeated every night. To anyone else it might have been a constant chore but Jaken was happy to help Sesshomaru.

The little girl that Sesshomaru had revived with his Tenseiga was still following them. Jaken didn't know what he was going to do about her.

A few days ago Jaken had asked Sesshomaru why they hadn't gotten rid of her but his lord only told him to leave her alone. Sesshomaru didn't mind being followed all the time by this wretched human girl? Jaken decided to wait and see what would happen. Maybe the girl would get tried of following them everywhere and finally leave?

Jaken suddenly heard a loud cry from not far away.

Jaken picked up the Staff of Heads and rushed forward. It took only moments for him to find her

"What's the matter you silly girl?" Jaken yelled, backing away. "Why did you make that sound?"

The girl was twice as tall as he was and she didn't say anything when he approached. Jaken noticed that her hand was bloody. The girl had probably been clumsy and cut it on a rock. Jaken moved closer and was surprised when she didn't back away. Most humans were scared of demons but this one didn't seem to be for some reason.

"Follow me. If we don't take care of that cut many vicious demons will be here shortly. Human blood can't be ignored by some demons. They'll eat you. Lord Sesshomaru might be displeased if that happens."

Jaken sat down and pointed at the cooked fish by the fire that he hadn't ate yet. Rin picked it up and started eating. The girl seemed like she was starving.

"What's your name girl?" Jaken asked, talking out a small bag.

"Rin"

The girl didn't say anything more. As Jaken started treating the large cut on her right hand he thought about what to ask next.

"You certainly don't talk much. I don't remember Lord Sesshomaru asking you to go along with us." Jaken sighed.

Jaken leaned back against the tree taking one last look at the little girl named Rin. For some reason the girl still hadn't left. Jaken closed his eyes. It had been a really long day and he needed some rest before Sesshomaru got back. Jaken tried to sleep.

Some time later Sesshomaru returned. The dog demon was surprised to see that the girl that had been following them was now sleeping by the fire across from his servant. What had given her the courage to finally approach them? It looked like Jaken had made a new friend.


	2. Waiting

****

Waiting

Rin stood in the middle of the shallow river trying to catch fish. It was her duty to get her own food. Over the past few days of going with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken she had started learning about which foods to eat and what not to. The girl did her best to behave whenever she was around the dog demon since she was a guest and she didn't want to be left behind. It didn't help that Jaken treated her like a nuisance but she did her best.

When Rin finally caught a fish she stepped out of the river looking for any signs of Jaken. The little girl sighed.

"Master Jaken? Where are you?"

"What do you want Rin?" The toad demon muttered, looking uninterested.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru going to be gone for long? I'm worried about him."

"Worried about Sesshomaru? Don't make me laugh. Whenever he has to leave he always returns."

"Can you tell me where he went?"

"Lord Sesshomaru left without telling me anything! It must have been important."

"I see." Rin answered, walking away.

Jaken sat there watching her as she walked into the forest. This had been going on for a while now. Whenever Sesshomaru left he always left Jaken behind with this girl. It was getting so frustrating! Jaken was worried that he was now becoming Rin's caretaker. What was he going to do?

While Sesshomaru could definitely take care of himself it was still frustrating not knowing where his lord was doing. Waiting was always the worse part. Every day that went by Jaken started to worry more and more that he had been left behind by his master. Of all the things that could happen to him that was his greatest nightmare and something he never had never gotten over. Suddenly Sesshomaru was standing in front of him. Jaken nearly jumped in surprise. There was something tucked under his right arm.

"Lord... Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, calmly.

"Waiting by the water."

Sesshomaru turned and started heading to where her scent was coming from. They had only been together for a few days now but he could recognize it from far away now. Stepping forward he saw her sitting there by the water. Rin looked up surprised.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru is back!"

"Rin. What are you doing so far away? I told you to always stay near Jaken."

"Master Jaken was yelling. I wanted to leave him alone for a while."

When Rin saw what the dog demon held under his arm her eyes lit up. The girl ran forward excitedly.

"A... a new kimono! It's beautiful. Thank you."

Sesshomaru held out the orange checkered kimono and light robe which she took.

"If you are to travel with us you must wear something else."

"Yes sir."

Sesshomaru turned and went back to where Jaken was waiting. The servant immediately snapped to attention when he saw the demon.

"Jaken. Did you leave Rin by herself?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring.

Rin heard a loud banging sound making her stop what she was doing for a moment. Several birds flew away from the trees. After she finished changing she went back to where her two traveling companions were waiting. There was a big bump on Jaken's head.

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I... I must apologize." Jaken answered, shaking.

Rin looked at her two caretakers curiously. Rin was still very delighted that she had been given a gift by Sesshomaru. Waiting was always hard but she was starting to worry less and less about being left behind. It was such a lovely day. Rin pulled on Ah-Un's reins as she followed them wherever they were headed.


	3. Village

****

Village

Sesshomaru walked through the village with Jaken by his side. Most of the houses had been burned down and there were many dead bodies on the ground that night. There were men, women and children scattered everywhere. They looked like they had been killed very recently. As Sesshomaru stopped besides a man lying on the ground covered in blood he tried to smell how fresh the blood was. It didn't take long for him to figure out that they had been killed hours if not minutes ago.

Jaken glanced around not believing how many dead people there were.

"Looks like bandits killed all these villagers." Jaken murmured, covering his nose with the back of his hand. "They must have already left."

There were still people there. Sesshomaru knew that as he heard several horses coming towards them. But the people on the animals weren't the villagers. They were something else.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I was wondering couldn't you bring these dead people back to life with Tenseiga like you did with Rin that time?"

"This is not my problem."

"Of course. Whatever you wish my Lord." Jaken said, wondering how the sword worked.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl's voice yelled.

Jaken quickly turned to where the yell had come from. Running from out of the trees was Rin. It seemed like she had followed them.

"Rin! You idiot! We told you to stay with Ah-Un! What are you doing?" Jaken shouted.

Rin froze when she saw all the dead people. For a moment she couldn't move. Everything was so familiar. It was like the time her parents had been killed in front of her by robbers. Rin fell on her knees suddenly finding it very hard to breath.

"How horrible!" Rin cried, shaking badly.

That was when they appeared. A large group of men carrying weapons surrounded the three of them. They were all on horses and they all carried swords or spears. The clothes they were also covered a little in blood.

"What do you think boss? They look so strange." The man with an eye patch commented.

The man on another horse moved forward. Sesshomaru stared at them studying every move that they would make. They were not a threat.

"Did you kill the people of this village?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"What if we did? What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I do not care who you kill. I was simply curious." Sesshomaru answered, closing his eyes.

Jaken had rushed up to Rin's side and was holding out the Staff of Heads. It looked like he was smart enough to protect the girl without being asked.

"You have interesting clothes and armor. We will take them!" The bandit leader laughed.

A stray arrow suddenly few forward and hit the ground besides Sesshomaru. It hadn't been fired by an expert since it had missed by so much.

"Do you think you can kill this Sesshomaru?" The dog demon answered, coldly.

"What the hell are you doing?" The leader answered, surprised that the man standing there showed no fear.

Sesshomaru reached to his side and pulled out his new sword which was called the Tokijin. The sword had been made for him by Kaijinbo. Just hours earlier Sesshomaru had used it to fight his foolish half brother Inuyasha. It had seemed like Tessaiga had been too heavy at the time. What was more interesting was that at the end of the fight Inuyasha had changed. The blood of his worthless brother had somehow become a full demon. Sesshomaru had let them go since the change had unsettled him. They would meet again and Sesshomaru was going to find out what was going on with Inuyasha.

While he held the sword in his right hand he remembered that he still need to practice with it. Sesshomaru looked at the group of men.

"Rin close you eyes." Sesshomaru said, still staring at his opponents.

Rin quickly did what Sesshomaru asked.

In a flash Sesshomaru had leapt into the air. With one swing the sword pressure from the weapon he held lashed out hitting all the bandits there. They all screamed as they were cut to pieces by the force of the sword. As the flesh from the bodies dropped to the ground Sesshomaru put Tokijin back to it's place besides Tenseiga. Sesshomaru turned around and picked up Rin. The little girl still had her eyes closed and had not seen him use the sword. Sesshomaru carried her under his right arm.

"Remarkable. Defeating them with one strike." Jaken smiled. "That's what they deserve for getting in Lord Sesshomaru's way. Now those foolish robbers will not be killing anymore people around this place."

"We shall leave. This is no place for a little girl." Sesshomaru said, walking away from the village.


	4. Mokomoko

****

Mokomoko

The group had stopped for the evening to rest. As always Jaken went along with her as she went to get her own food. Rin had climbed a tree and spent the last few minutes picking fruits from it. Now she was reaching forward towards a branch which had what she wanted. They would be leaving soon so she needed to hurry. Suddenly Rin felt her foot slip. Letting out a yell she tried desperately to hold on for the next few seconds. But it was too late.

The little girl screamed as she fell. Rin felt herself hit against something. It took her moments to realize that it wasn't the ground but she had landed on something else. Rin slowly looked down and saw that it was Jaken. At first Rin was speechless. Did Jaken really save her?

"Master Jaken? Are you okay?"

"Uhhhh." Jaken uttered, clearly in pain.

Rin got off of the small demon and stared at him. Jaken seemed to be in great pain as he held his back.

"Master Jaken!"

"I'll be fine Rin. Be careful from now."

Rin realized that Jaken wanted to be left alone. That usually happened all the time now. When Rin started to picking up the fruits that she had dropped she had already forgotten about what had happened..

When she got back to camp it was already night.

Rin was thinking about Sesshomaru that night. Everyone was now sleeping around the fire except for Rin. There was something on her mind. It was the beautiful fluffy thing that Sesshomaru wore around his shoulder. When they had first met it was the first thing that she had noticed about him. It was something that had been mostly forgotten until a few hours when she had fell from the tree. Even after all this time she had no idea what it was. Was it his tail or did he wear it like he wore his clothes and armor?

Looking to her left she saw Jaken was asleep. Rin quietly moved to him and pushed him gently.

"Master Jaken." Rin whispered.

The servant muttered something. It was like he was dreaming about something. Rin pushed his shoulder again this time a little harder.

Jaken slowly started to wake up.

"What is it Rin? Do you know how late it is?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the thing that Lord Sesshomaru wears on his shoulder. Is it his tail?"

"How should I know? Lord Sesshomaru has never told me."

"Really? So you've never asked?"

"Why would I ask him something so silly?" Jaken asked, turning over. "Go to sleep Rin."

Rin turned looking once more at Sesshoumaru. The dog demon was lying there against the tree with his eyes closed. It was like he was sleeping. However Jaken had once told her that Sesshomaru sensed danger even while he was resting. If someone dangerous got near him during day or night he would attack. Rin wondered if it was really true.

Getting up she walked quietly to where he was resting. Falling down on her knees she carefully grabbed the fluffy thing. As she moved her hand through it she was astounded how soft it was. Rin smiled as she moved her hand through it over and over.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, eyes still closed.

Rin nearly screamed as she quickly let go. When she fell backwards she landed on her side. What was she going to do? Rin started shaking as she got back up.

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I was just wondering why you wear this wherever you go."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a while.

"I do not wish to explain. Go to sleep Rin. It's very late."

"Yes, my lord." Rin nodded, glad that he wasn't angry with her.

Rin walked back to where she had been sleeping. As Rin put her head down she closed her eyes. It seemed that the fluffy thing was forever going to be a mystery.

---------

****

A/N: Thanks **Richashay **for reviewing! I'm glad someone has been reading my fic.


End file.
